


Meals With The In-Laws

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas brings it's horrors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meals With The In-Laws

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2010 for LJ's enchanted_jae.

Harry nuzzled into Draco's neck. "Mm, Happy Christmas, love."

Draco smiled and snuggled back into Harry. "Happy Christmas. Presents?"

Harry chuckled. "Spoiled."

"Says he who spoils me."

"Mm, that I do," Harry said. He pulled away a bit to turn toward their tree and slid his hand down into Draco's.

"Don't forget we're due at the Manor tomorrow for breakfast," Draco said.

"And the Weasley's after that," Harry said with a wink. "Ready?"

"Only if you are."

Harry laughed.

~~~

"A bloody food fight! Uncouth--"

"Right, since breakfast was so bloody brilliant. Your father insulting me at every turn and your mother making remarks about grandchildren."

"They only want to make sure the family line lives on. But those Weasleys--"

Harry held up his hand. "How about a shower? Calm us down."

Draco paused. "Bath? With those new bath salts?"

Harry smirked. "Oh, yeah."

"Then what are waiting for?"


End file.
